What happens in Storybrooke High School
by BaeAteWorld
Summary: EVER WONDERED WHAT WOULD HEPPEN IF OUAT CHARACTERS WHERE PUT IN A HIGH SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT? Semi bitchy Regina Mills is at top of the school hierarchy and currently dating Daniel.Emma Swan is a new student just moved from Boston who will turn Regina's life,as she know it,upside down. but for better or worst?What circumstances will they have? friends or foe? SwanQueen turn out.xx
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm kindda new to this and im not going to bored you but I hope you like it. Tell me what you all think and if its worth carrying on with 3 Apology's for any gramma/spelling mistakes, its all on me. enjoy

They walked into their classroom 5 minutes prior to their actual starting time, there was a few people already in their that look as if they spent their spear time in the room being at the bottom of the social hierarchy. the convocation they with held cutting through the silence in room. Regina makes her was to her designated seat, her friends continues their talk whilst taking a perch on their desk, facing Regina.

'Oh my God. I can not believe you!' Regina said, giving her signature smirk to her bestfriend. 'I though you said he wasn't even that good' she held up her pinky up wiggling it and sniggering at the innuendo whilst raising an suggestive eyebrow. Kathryn blushed slightly, she hushed Regina while shoving the shoulder playfully scared that the people around them heard. Regina leans back in her chair, arms crossed waiting for her friend's response. 'Actually they weren't my exact words' Kathryn replied trying to justify he acts, Regina wasn't taking any of it and it showed by her facial expressions. 'I had an itch, okay? And he was, well, just there' Kathryn admitted. Regina just laughed as she watched her friend trying to defend her story.

'Oh you cant exactly look all innocent sat there, you've done more than me. Oh and how is the little toyboy of yours?' Kathryn asked trying to change the stoplight to her companion. Regina brushed the quick change of subject off; she looked down inspecting her immaculate nails before sighing and sitting up straight. 'As you know every well me and Danny are a legit couple and as for our sex life , its not my fault im just too irresistible' Regina said confidently with a powt and a wink at her alongside her last comment.

More people poured into the classroom along with their teacher, Regina saw this where her friend was oblivious to in new incomer as she was laughing at the lest comment. Regina got a piece of paper from her prada bag, standing up she leaned into to her friend's personal space whispering in her ear 'plus, me and you both know he is all but small' she said before leaving her friend to head to their teacher.

Standing a the front desk Regina made her presents know. 'Afternoon Mr Locksley' she said will an innocent smile. Robin tighten him tie suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her presence, he cleared his throat 'Regina' he said will a small nod of his head. Regina smirked, loving the visible impact she had on the fully grown man. Leaning over his deck, purposely making sure her bra was slightly showing, to her teacher an eyeful. Robin quickly converted his eye to the computer making himself look busy whilst keeping a tight grasp of his computer mouse, trying to keep a hold of himself. Regina saw his struggle, her smirk growing, she placed the paper over his keyboard making sure she has his attention again 'here is the work I owe you' she said with a winked 'ah, right' he said dismissively but she'd already started walking away not wanting a response of him, he watched her sway her hips heading back to her seat.

Kathryn whom had sat back in her seat and was watching the interaction of her friend and teacher. 'you're terrible' she said as Regina took her seat opposite her friend; Regina laughed, keeping her eyes on the teacher she said 'its not my fault the man can keep a hold of his jaw every time he sees me' resting her head on her palm which elbow is propped up on the table, eye still locked on robin ' it's funny how he stubbles over his words like that'

'you're just evil ' was Kathryn's response as the bell rang, signalling the lessen had started, and ending their convocation.

10 minutes into the lesson everyone was quietly listening the Mr Locksley, occasionally taking notes for their next assignments. The spotlight was taken from him as the class was suddenly interrupted by a blonde headed girl barging through the door 'sorry I'm late, Sir, I got lost on the way' said the girl. Robin just ignored the first statement 'Everyone this Emma Swan she's just moved her from Boston, make sure you give her a warm welcome because from now own she'll be in this class with us' Emma just stood next to him awkwardly as he was finishing the introduction.

Regina and Kathryn briefly glances at each over, both with blank expressions of their faces. Turning their attention back to the girl who was standing at the front.

Looking anywhere but the faces what where staring at her. Emma was starting to feel uncomfortable at the front with all the eyes on her. She had her hair in a simple yet stylish ponytail with a braid on top and wore a black pleather jacket which wasn't exactly new but complimented her dark red, slightly see through, top where her black bar was somewhat visible well. She wore this with knee high boots and black -tight- jeans which had rips down the leg, supported by fishnet tights that where only visible through the rips.

'Right, Emma' Locksley said breaking the silence, he turned back to his desk, finding the seating plan he quickly scanned his eye over it looking for vacant spaces. 'looks like you'll be sitting on' me passed 'Regina mills' table for now until we can sort out a new seating plan' all the class members sighed at the news of a new seating plan.

Emma waltzed over to the table Robin directed her and sat down quietly. Immediately Kathryn turned and held her hand out to Emma, who took it with a smile. 'Kathryn Nolans at your service' she said with a wink and nudged Regina 'And this...this is Regina Mills, Storybrook's royal *Kathryn coughs* stuck up *cough*pain' Kathryn smiles innocently as Regina sends her one of her famous glares. Emma chuckles slightly 'your highness' Emma teases with a slight bow towards Regina. 'HA' Kathryn laughs at the interactions from Emma ' I like her, she's bold. Someone that's not instantly afraid of you for once' she says to Regina playfully knowing full well that Emma is still listening. Regina looks at Emma blankly 'Either bold or just plain cocky' she says will a raised eyebrow, gaining back her hierarchy of the table. Emma just holds the star with Regina smirking at the brunette.

As the lesson went on Emma continues to interacting with the two -Kathryn more the Regina- Regina mostly listen to their convocations, keeping their comments to herself, every now and again she would glance at her phone, hidden under the table as she tried to secretly text Daniel.

Obsoletely LOVE the outfit I put Emma in. hope you all do ;] whats gonna happen with Regina and Daniel?any suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the nice comments, its a real confidence builder. x. Making Emma a G!P was never by first intention, however now that idea has been brought to my attraction ... you'll just have to wait and see ;).**

As the end of the lesson was singled by the bell and it was fair to say that everyone was bored out of their minds and eager to get out of the room.

All the classmates where now pilling out of the door ' Hay Em, wait up' Emma turned back surprised to see Kathryn calling her name from over the crowd of her new classmates. 'what lesson you got next, ill help you find it'

'oh, yeah. That will be grate. Thanks' Emma said fumbling around inside her bag looking for the timetable- what happened to already be scrunched up at the bottom. Regina, whom was standing next the Kathryn, let out at irritable sigh at her new classmate's lack of tidiness. Emma glances up at Regina after hearing the sigh whilst trying to straighten out the piece of paper. Looking back down at her timetable 'umm looks like…art and design' she said, they continued their convocation whilst walking 'o, that's easy, it's just over the other side of school. Regina isn't your next class over C side as well?' she asked her bestfriend whilst raising an eyebrow 'yes but no. I'm not a babysitter to Miss swan' with that Regina's name was call out by a man voice behind them.

Emma looked back, trying to locate the voice. There were two men walking up to them, when they caught up with the girls one of them subtly swung his arm around Regina shoulders. Emma studies him, it was obviously he was dating Regina by the look he gave her, Regina just showed her acknowledgement by smiling kindly and leaning her head on his shoulder under his perfectly chiselled jawline. This man, whose name Emma had just found out was Daniel from Kathryn greeting him, wore tight dark blue jeans with a white -slightly baggy- top and a light blue shirt left open; his hair was slightly scruffy but neat at the same time , definitely Regina's type, Emma thought.

The seconded of the two interjected between Emma and Kathryn copying Daniel's motion and swung his arm around Kathryn. Kathryn was not pleased by this show of affection, she suddenly turned her self around, effectively unhooking herself from the arm 'ugh Killian' she said in an annoying tone. 'aw what's a matter babe, last night too much for you?' he said pompously with a wink. Kathryn stopped in her tracks pulling Killian to the side with her, ushering the remainder of the group on.

Emma, feeling incredibly awkward at being the third wheel just kept following the flow of people, still not entirely sure where she ament to be heading. She saw that there were public toilets coming up and took it as a blessing 'im just gonna go to the toilet' she said walking away, splitting the three sum up. Regina just hummed in response. 'Oh Miss Swan' Emma turn around slightly shocked that Regina is actually talking to her 'Its Emma' she replied not liking being called Miss Swan. Regina raised an eyebrow 'your room, its just up here then you take and right…. Towards the janitor's closet' with that Regina walked away not waiting for a response and Emma hurried to the toilet.

/

'Killian I told you about this' Kathryn said crossing her arms. Killian was leaning agents the locker still keeping the 'cool' attitude, he tuts 'yeah, I know. No touching in school' he says the last sentence mimicking her voice. 'but you know what those jeans do to me' he wraps his arms around her cupping her ass 'you just look so good in them'. Kathryn looks at him in an unamused way 'they bring out your eyes' he jokes, She pushed away from him sighing 'stop' she said dragging the word out 'we're just friends' 'with benefits' he interjected. 'ugh. What I'm saying is . . . you cant touch me like that' 'apart from when you're lonely' he snapped.

That hurt. Kathryn's face fell and was quickly replaced with anger. 'Fuck you Killian. Just fuck you' she said whilst hitting his chest 'don't ever fucking speak to me again. Its off .I can't believe you just fucking….ugh' with that she stormed off down the hallway, not looking back, heading anywhere but where Killian was.

/

Emma stayed in the toilet until she though the coast was clear, when all the noise when from the hall way it was obvious everyone had gone to their last lessons. Emma creeped out sighing in content at the emptiness. Janitors closet, left no right, Emma thought . she was lost already, she loudly let out an annoyed grown whilst leaning back on the wall banging her head on the door as she sloped to the floor.

'what's up chuck, pissed off is not your look.' said a feminine voice. Emma stands up slowly she watched the girl who was obviously checking her out 'Especially on a babe like you'. Emma could help but do the same. The girl was a tall, long legged, skinny brunette; she had long straight hair that rested against her bust and had one streak of red in it. She wore -or what she not wore- an extremely short tight red shirt that showed plenty if leg and an tight crop top which showed off her pierces bell button. She did a twirl, playing on the fact that Emma was looking her up and down. 'Rudy's the name' she said extending her arm, when Emma shock her hand she stepped forward, broader lining her personal space 'and how can I help a damsel in destress like you?' she said will a wink.

Emma what slightly stunned at this girls forwardness 'I..um..i'm lost?' Emma said as if she was asking a question. 'you newbies always are. What cha lookin for?' 'art room' Emma replied more confidently 'oh cool that's where I'm heading. Looks like we got class together. Here this way'

After a couple of turns -which Emma thought where all the same- they arrived at the class door 'don't worry, you get to know this place soon. It's actually not that big' Rudy said before they entered the room 'pretty big to far' Emma said and Ruby laughed at her stubbornness.

Half way though the lesson Emma decided that she needed a 5 minuet break, she was walking through the hallways towards the locker to retrieve some think. She walked for about a minute and after taking wrongs turns and U turns she found her locker. As soon as she turns the last corner she stopped dead in her tracks, being put in out of those awkward situations again.

There in front of her was Regina and Daniel. Regina was being pushed up against the lock – her lock- by Daniel they were is a deep passionate make out session. Daniel had his arms wrapped around Regina his hands grabbing, massaging, her ass lifting her slightly up so she was on her tip toes. Regina had her arms around him neck and hands in him hair pulling him impossible closer. Regina let out and low deep moan. She sucked a breath in as Daniel started leaving butterfly kissed down her neck and moved one of his hand to hold firmly on her hip just under her top, Regina had her eye closed and head let back agencies the locker -Emma's locker.

It was as if Emma was in a trance, she didn't want to look but she couldn't look away, she mouth end dry hearing Regina moan. She was snapped out of the trance when Regina said 'umm, Danny we….we need to stop' .he didn't. he kept kissing, sucking, on Regina neck; pretending he didn't hear her. He moves his hand up, off her hip, and cupped her boob . Regina sucked in some breath again and moaned. ' please….we could get caught…i..' the last of that sentence was lost though by Daniel kissing her on the mouth again.

All of that sexual tension was suddenly lost though when Emma made her presence known. she coughs loudly, loud another for them to hear. They scramble away from each other, Regina's face turned bright red 'my urm locker' Emma said nodding her head to the locker Regina was just up against. Daniel cleared his throat 'right I better get to practice, coach won't be happy if I skip again' she said will a smug look on him face and a wink at Regina whom just looked away turning a darker shade of red. 'nice seeing you again' he said to Emma still with that smug look on him face.

After he'd gone Emma moved toward her locker ignoring Regina as she was stood right next to it, her Breath still heavy and face still slightly red. Emma unlocked her locker and started look through it trying to find some think. Regina coughed as if it was her natural reaction in awkward situations

'I um….we…he…it' she said trying to find her words. Emma turns her head to look at Regina ' listen you doing have to justify yourself, I couldn't care less whom you spend your time with' she looked Regina up and down 'or how you spend it' she added with a smirk. Regina was speachless she'd never been spoke to like that 'with whom I spend my time with' Regina quoted 'Miss Swan you better not be referencing me to a common whore.' she said starting to get angry 'Because if you were god help you ill..' Emma interrupted her lest sentence 'you'll what?...do it against my locker' Emma said calmly will a wink, slightly amused by this whole situation. 'poor thing whats it ever done to you' she stroked her locker Emma joked trying to lighten the mood a bit. 'Oh please, I have more class then to "do it" she said quoting Emma ' against a locker…especially yours' Regia said trying to gain control over the situation.

Emma let out an over exaggerated gasp, putting her hand over to heart she put on a heart act 'don't listen to her locker, you beautiful'. 'UGH' Regina let out, she was getting frustrated by the blonde trying to add humour to the atmosphere.

'Grow up and stop being such a child' Regina snapped. 'because growing up is being pushed against *cough* MY *cough* locker by a penis will legs' Emma replied with a smirk, starting to love annoying Regina. Regina let out an frustrated sigh and was about to storm off when Emma called her back .

'WHAT Miss Swan' she snapped. Emma just indicated to her top signalling Regina to look down. Then Regina realised that one of her shirt bottom had come loss and her black patterned bar was on show, Regina just let out an annoyed growl/scream out and stormed off fixing her top at the same top. Emma just laughed 'nice to see you too' she called how the hall to a steaming Regina.

Regina wasn't sure is Emmer was referring to her or her cleavage, however she kept walking away.

 **Any thought?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, just so you know there is going to be a little bit on Red Swan in this chapter, sorry if you doing like that, but don't worry it's still a Swan Queen finish and Ruby and Emma will remain friends. I just wonna see an jealous Regina first *wink face***

 **And only again thank you for all the feedback, I like to read then and see if this story actually worth my while.**

 **hope you like this chap, fingers crossed you will.**

When school finished Rudy and Emma stuck around and were currently sat on the blanchers, every had gone home apart from the cheerleaders who were practising in the field, the other side to where Emma and Ruby sat. Emma had not seen Kathryn since she parted in the hall nor Regina since their last encounter, she still is laughing internally about this last convocation.

'here' Emma puts a cigarette in her mouth and offers one to Rudy. Ruby studies her, not seeing Emma as a smoker. She smiles and take the cigarette that Emma had put in her mouth, ignoring the one Emma was actually offering her, she winks when putting it in her mouth. Emma just looked at her with a slight smirk, astonished by this woman's obviously flirting to her.

Searching through her bag she finally found what she was looking for 'ah ha' she said holding up a lighter. She lit both their cigarette let out a relaxing sigh. After a couple of minutes had past, the two had been sat there enjoying the comfortable silence. Emma's focus had been on the people cheering on the field, they looked so elegant doing the stunts Emma thought. Ruby on the over hand was watching Emma she didn't take her eyes off the girl, trying to study all her fetchers.

It was ruby who broke their silence 'so how did your first day go' she said then taking a drag of her cigarette. Emma hesitated blowing out a lung full of smoke 'urmm, eventful' Ruby chuckled 'yeah, Storybrooke normally is' the two fell into silence again 'how so' Ruby said bring the convocation back up 'oh well the first two lessons were pretty boring. umm, forth was Mr Locksley and I made friends with Kathryn…not so much Regina but its kinda fun winding her up' Rudy interrupted 'wait, what? Kathryn and Regina? Ew no no no no no no. you do know what to be friends with them, they're such Bitches' she spat 'they'll use you, fuck with your mind. The sluts! Ugh just no' .Emma, whom was taken back by the outburst just stared at her, she just carried on with her story trying to change the intense atmosphere 'and will then I met you, and ohh I kindda interrupted an hook up session so I could get to my locker' she said not specifying a name 'and now im her'

Ruby, whom had calmed down now flicked her fag away leaning slightly loser to Emma 'and now you're her' she put her hand on Emma thigh. Emma ignored her movements and was focused on putting her fag out but she knew some think was coming. Ruby leaned in a little bit closer , now invading Emma's personal space, she turned Emma head so that they were facing 'Listen Ruby, you're a really nice girl but…' she was interrupted by Ruby straddling her and running her hand through Emma's ponytail 'look, Emma' she said her name in a seductive way 'don't give me that talk. We both know u want this' she joked indicating to her body 'am I not making is obvious enough? .you. I mean come on have you seem yourself, your hot as hell' she paused, Emma said nothing, Ruby leaned in slowed moving her eye from Emma lip to her eyes. At an inch apart she waited to she is there was any hesitation from the blonde.

Emma was frozen she could move, she had to may thought going through her head at once. _what is she doing? Should I stop her? How did she know I am into girls? Is she about to kiss me? I only met her today, would it be wrong? But dam she hot._

As if time sped up Ruby's lips where on hers, Emma didn't move at first but then her instincts kicked in. There was not hesitance from both of them after that, their lips started moving in synch. At first it was butterfly kisses, both enjoying the sensation. Then it started to get more heated, tongues starting invading each other's mouth they were taking breathes when they could. Ruby started pulling Emma head closer, Emma hand where wrapped around Ruby's Waist it was all getting too much.

'Wait' Emma said, stopping the make-out session, pulling back from Ruby. 'Rube we can't, I'm not a relationship type of girl and….' Ruby interrupted Emma again ' and do not tell me you're not gay because they kiss says it all' 'no, I mean yeah I am into girls its just I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now' Emma responded 'hahaha. Emma' Rudy said playfully slapping Emma arm 'does it really look like I'm in to that serious relationship malarkey' 'um, err, well' Emma said stumbling over her words 'I just want…. Well you know casual hook ups sometime' Emma though about it for a while and decided to let loss more often 'know that' she said more confidently and with a smirk 'I can do' Ruby squealed in excitement and connected their lips away, Emma just smiles into the kiss.

/

Meanwhile, on the field.

'ugh! Come one girls. This is only like what? The one hundredth time we've practised it, and STILL no one can get it right?' and Annoyed Regina yield. Sighing she said 'okay, take 5 everyone'

Everyone took to their water bottles to cool down stretch their mussels.

'umm, Regina?' and timed voice spoke from behind her. Regina turned around and put one of her famous fake smiles on 'ohh Ashley, hay. How are you doing?' Ashley smiled relaxing see how Regina was in a good -ish- mood 'I was just wondering if you could, as captain, ask coach if he could perhaps get me a bigger sized custom?' Ashley said with a slight blush embarrassed that she needed a bigger size 'again?' Regina said without thinking. She saw the shocked face on Ashley, _poor girl_ she thought to herself. 'it…i…am…. there's…just' she said trying to find her words 'it's getting a bit tight' she finally said 'humm, okay yeah ill sort one out for you, no problem, you'll get it by next week' 'thank you' Ashley said and walked off.

Kathryn walked up to Regina passing her her water bottle whilst taking a sip of her own 'asking for a bigger size again?' Kathryn guessed Regina hummed in response 'you know, I heard today that the reason she getting bigger is because she pregnant' Regina almost spat her water 'what?' . Normally she wasn't into all the gossip but this one just intrigued her. 'with whom?' 'ha' Kathryn laughs at the question 'everyone knows she did done think with James' 'what James as in David's brother' Regina asked, trying to take in the information, Kathryn hummed a yes in response.

'Is that Emma?' Kathryn asked changing the subject 'ugh probably' Regina said still annoyed from their last encounter 'what's wrong? Don't you like her?' Regina hesitated. She finally tuned around to look at Emma sitting with someone on the blanchers 'I don't know. She just irritates me. I mean she rude and … and… and is she smoking ?!' 'looks that way' Kathryn said not being bothered by the act Regina scrunched her face in disgust 'she just bothersome.' 'humm, well it looks like she pretty close to Ruby' Regina Laughs ' ohh please we both know Ruby will go after everything with a pulse. Anyway, come on let get back to work, they might just be able to do a simple handstand by the end of it' Regina smirked 'you too hard on them' Kathryn said walking back over to the group with Regina 'someone has to be'.

'Right girls so again from the top' Regina loudly said. The cheerleaders got into their formation, Regina saw that a couple of eyes glancing quickly to the bleachers behind her. Guessing they there looking at Emma and Rube sat behind her 'Girl! Eyes here and not behind me. Now I said from the top' they started to moving doing their routine but she could still see glances from a few to behind her 'STOP!' Regina was getting piss off now, she turned around abruptly and was starting to speed walk over to the blanchers , where her teams attraction laid. Everyone watched as Regina stormed across field.

When Regina got closer she realised why all the girls were staring. The two were making-out. _what Emma's gay?_ She though. Regina kept walking over, wanting to just sort this out so she can get back to her cheerleading. Regina watched as they paused, it looked like they where having a serious talk. As soon as they stopped though they started again, both oblivious to Regina walking to toward her. A couple of minutes later Regina was a few maters away and by the looks of it the kiss was getting intense.

Regina fake coughed, loud enough for the two to hear, a second later it was Rudy who turned around, still sitting on Emma lap though. Emma leaned her head to the side so she could see who just interrupted them. 'aww crap, we're not in your seat, are we? I guess it hard to find one around her' Emma joked indicated to the empty seat surrounding them. 'you know Miss Swan we have got to stop meeting like this?' Regina joked back but with a serious look on her face 'UGH , your kind of interrupting some think and…..' 'I can see that Lucas. I mean it's not as if every day your shoving your tongue down someone else' throat' Regina shot back sarcastically. ' . you think you're so funny Mills, well guess what, your not. Your just like the rest of us . when will u get in into you head' Regina just raised a eyebrow not being offended at all by the last comment 'hummmmm, Maybe the day you fall of the face of the earth?. But unfortunately I don't think that is going to be any time soon, do you?' she asked the rhetorical question, Ruby was about to fire back when Emma spoke up ' how can we help you Regina?' She said trying to change the subject slightly . Regina cleared her throat ' well, Miss Swan' 'Emma' Emma interrupted, growing tired of repeating her name the way she likes it said.

Regina squinted at her but continued her reasoning for walking over ' I would appreciate it if you continuing you lesbianism acts somewhere ells…. You're distracting my girls' Emma glances up at the rest of the cheerleading team who where all looking to see what happened next 'you're cheerleading?' she said out loud but quietly, Regina only just heard her 'Yes Miss Swan …. I don't where this outfit for fun'

Emma who had only just now realised the brunettes outfit -which consisted of a short flaring skirt showing plenty on tanned leg and half top stopping in a zig-zagged pattern just at the top of Regina's toned torso. He hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

'oh? I always thought you'd be into all that costume play' Emma said with a smirk after studying her. Regina was not amused however.

She sighed 'you're starting the waste my time now and I'm getting bored of this convocation very fast' she said with a straight face ' now please' pointing to the exit ' move, we're trying to practise'

Emma stood up still holding Ruby to her where she then put her down 'come on, we can take this to my please' 'what about your parents?' Ruby ask, wanting to stay her to annoy Regina more -who was still standing waiting for them to go 'Ohh' Emma said picking up her bag 'I live on my own' Ruby's face changed and she smiled brightly 'okay' she complied.

Regina who was just standing there was a bit put off by the show in strength from the blonde, but she'd never admit it. _Wait she lived on her own? Why? how?_ Regina thought.

Regina pulled herself together once they had gone and started walking back to her team so they could finish the practise and she could go home.

 **Once apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes**


	4. Chapter 4

I know some of you are confused about Emma living on her own, I must be honest, it was a last minute dissension and I think it will be better in the future of this story. I will example more about why in this chap.

I'm glad most of your guys are okay with the relationship between Emma and Ruby, it will continue for a bit but like I said its nothing serious and won't last. On that note theirs a sex scene in this chap.

'welcome, Ruby. To my humble abode' Emma said holding the door open for her companion with a smirk on her face. Ruby giggled and slapped Emma arm playfully 'you such a goof' She said whilst walking past Emma. A couple of steps into Emma flat she stopped, taking in the interior of Emma's living space.

It was a medium sized flat, not too small and not too big, definitely suitable for Emma. Ruby stood in the middle of the room, she could see the kitchen which merged into the living room where stood a grey suede sofa and a fairly large TV hanging off the wall. There was a door that was slightly open too her right, when ruby could tell was the bedroom from the corner of the bed on show. to the left slightly there was another door -this one closed- ruby guessed this was the bathroom, but all together the flat was coming together well considering the blonde hadn't been living in it long and there were still boxes piled up waiting to be unpacked.

Ruby sat on her sofa straight away discarding her jacket and shoes 'tell me again how you got a place to yourself'

After Ruby had walked passed Emma into the room Emma went straight to shutting the door and going into the Kitchen fixing up an hot beverage for the girl who was -at that point- studying her home.

'oh yeah sorry about the mess. I only moved in a week ago. However the bedroom is all up and running for you' Emma said with a smirk and a wink temporarily ignoring the girl original question 'The reason I'm living here is, well I kind of fell onto my feet a bit when I got adopted by the Darlings, I mean I wouldn't exactly call them rich but they got money. However when I got suspended from my old school and they thought Storybrooke would be the best school for me, unfortunately they couldn't really move down here with me so they pay the rent for this place, I think its because they feel bad for not wanted to move to the other side of the country for my education' Emma ended with a sigh, she'd lied slightly through that story, because she didn't really like talking about her past expressly the darling _but Ruby wouldn't know right?_ 'I still gotta pay for the food and excreta' Emma continued 'which is why I'v got a job at the café down the road' Ruby just hummed in response and after a pause she stood up and started making her way over to the blonde, eyes locking in my Emma as she got closer. Ruby got up into Emma personal space and whispered in her ear 'you know I didn't come her for your tea Emma' Emma glances down to the teas she had made. Smirking at the obvious sexual need for her Ruby was showing

' I suppose we didn't' she picked Ruby up and she wrapped her legs around Emma waist. Ruby joined her lips two Emma's and they started a heated kiss in the Kitchen, Emma turned around on the spot and propped Ruby up on the counter. In-between the kissed Ruby was starting to pulling on Emma pony tail and moaned, she started undoing the tie holding her hair up 'need some think to grab on' she said justifying herself as she started to attack Emma neck, nipping and sucking. All while Emma was taking off her jacket and started pulling at Ruby's tight crop top tearing to completely in half leaving her in a red bra. Emma pulled back admiring the woman's breasts -that were slightly small but Emma wasn't complaining.

Ruby giggled not being fazed at all by the loss of top 'dam that's hot' Ruby mumbled. Giving Emma a small kiss chase she them bit her lip. Emma hissed and moaned slight pain which was over took by the need for lust. 'take me to bed, Em-ma' Rudy said with pure seduction. Emma complied, hooking her arms under Ruby legs linking the two and putting her hands on Ruby's -barely covers- ass. Ruby swung her arms around the blonde neck as the two, once again, joined their lips as Emma carries her to her bedroom.

Once arrived in the bedroom Emma threw Ruby onto the double bed where she giggled a bit as she bounced from the impact of the throw. Emma removed her own top leaving her in jeans and a bar full of breast, her breath was heavy and pupils were dialect. She crawled up to the brunette leaving light kisses as she made her way up Ruby's flat stomach 'I'm' kiss 'going' kiss 'to' kiss 'make' kiss 'you' she ended with a kiss chase on her lips 'scream' Ruby moaned 'please do' she sucked in a breath when Emma cupped she bra covered breast. Leaning back on her knees which her positions between Ruby's legs she pulled the girl up, reached around she bad to unclip her bra. Ruby took the chance to removes Emma bra and she did hers. Pushing Ruby back down she pulled the bra from her arms and threw her own off in the same direction as Ruby's. Emma launched straight onto the hard nipples of the girl, sucking them and nipping at them.

Ruby who was loving this dominant side from the blonde could be nothing just moan as she grabbed the blonde's hair 'Emma' Ruby whimpers. She wrapped she legs around Emma waist while thrusting upwards trying to relive some tension. 'please, I'm so wet for you'. Emma smirked agencies the brunette naked body began to move down leaving a wet trail of her tongue until she reached the top of the girl's skirt which was now hiked up over her thighs. crawling down farther so she was able to pull the girls skirt and pants down in one. Ruby gasped at the sudden breeze of cold air hitting her more sensitive spot.

 _Dam she it so fucking hot_ Emma thought and groaned internally at the soaking sight. Ruby who was obviously confident with her body and not self-conscious under the girl gaze but widened her legs giving she blonde an eyeful.

Emma moans she stuck her pointing finger out and glazed it up and down the brunette's mould, collecting the moisture but never dipping into the girl. 'stop teasing and fuck me' Ruby struggled out. Emma pulled her finger put looking at all on the sticky arousal covering it, she looked into Ruby's eyes before saying 'all in good time' she winked at the girl and stuck her finger into her mouth tasting the sour substance.

Rudy let out an groan of annoyance whilst letting her head fall onto the bed. Emma looked the girl up and down as she just lay there in her naked glory. Ruby gasped when she suddenly latched her mouth onto Rudy's clit. She first started doing a butterfly kiss over the over-sensitive nub, Emma glanced up looking at her expressions as Emma repeated the motion. Emma -now tonging her clit- brings one hand up, messaging the inside of Rudy's thigh before bringing it up higher and inserting two fingers into the brunette.

Gasping, Rudy loudly hisses 'ummm, Yessss Emmmmma'. Emma hums making Ruby's clit vibrate and her moan louder, thrusting her fingers ruby she bringer to spear hand up to pinch her nipples.

Rudy's back arches 'moorree Emmmma' she said dragging out the words. Complying Emma thrust faster into the girl and force that it lightly moving her up and down. Ruby is in heaven, she so close to her release, she hands grip on the blonde locks forcing Emma face closer to her virgin.

Ruby's moan increase, getting louder and more consistence 'fuck fuck fuck' she whispers out as Emma adds a third finger into her. She arched her back impossible more. 'ahhh Emmmmaaaa. Im close…. I'm gonna' Ruby screams but her voice cut out of the last sentence. 'IM COMMMMMMMING' she shouts her stomach start spasming as she gushed all over Emma face and hand which is still working inside her at a fast and hard pace drawing the remainder of her orgasm out.

Once Ruby's grip loses on Emma hair and she body get limp Emma gets to cleaning up her mess, giving long slow licks up Ruby's labia's not wasting any of that creamy substance, she guesses rube it over sensitive down there now so she working extra gentle. She then leans back on her knees and starts on her hand. Licking and sucking on each of her nimble fingers as she locks eyes with Ruby -whom is still trying to catcher to breath back.

'wow' was all Ruby could manage. 'haha' Emma laughs lightly ' I take I'm good' Emma says teasingly with a wink. Ruby laughs and leans up capturing Emma lips 'better them good' she smiles 'but however….you're wearing too much clothing' Ruby says while dipping her fingering into Emma trousers then starting to unbuttons them and once Emma's cloths were discarded she pushed Emma onto her back and straddles her waist as she starts to reciprocate.

/

Meanwhile, a few blocks away.

Regina takes a deep breath before opening she door and walking in. She walks into the kitchen to see her father sat at their table reading. 'afternoon Daddy' Henry looks from him page and smiles when he sees his daughter standing infront on him 'Hello sweetheart, and how was my princess' day as school' Regina hesitated 'well school was school, daddy' she said with a smile and kissed his forehead 'well as long as you enjoyed it' 'I did' she says sweetly.

Regina was about to open her mouth again to say some think but their convocation was broke suddenly by hearing shouting from the next room, her face suddenly turns to a frown 'mother and Zelena again?' she asks, secretion know the answer. her Father hummed in response. Regina listens, she can make out some words and sounds _wow they're really doing for it aren't they?_ She though

'I CAN'T BEILEVE YOU, SHES ALWAYS GOING TO BE YOUR FAVOURITE. WHAT EVER I DO' Zelena shouts 'OH GROW UP WHY DON'T YOU, YOUR STARTING TO GIVE ME A HEAD ACH FROM YOU JEALOUSY' Cora says loudly trying to gain hierarchy 'AHHH' Zelena lets out a frustrated scream 'I did this for you!' 'well to be quite honest I don't know why you did' Cora replied back calmly 'now, dearest daughter' she said sarcastically 'move along I have more important stuff to do' 'MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? WHATEVER YOUR NOT A MOTHER, JUST A CUT THROAT BITCH'

Regina who was listening to all this though the wall froze up when she heard a slapping sound next. She walked to her mother's office door on rout to try and calm this commotion, just outside the door she hear her mother last words which made Regina feel Zelena's pain 'never call my a bitch again. You disappoint me in your devoted need to please me, how desperate. But dear, your right… im not a mother ... as least not to you. Not get out. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night' Regina was almost crying as the words her mother shed to her sister, before Regina could knock on the door it opened and there she stood face to face with her sister, her eyes where red and poufy -she'd obviously been crying- and Regina say the red cheek.

She know her mother was a physical discipliner but it had always astonished her how she could be do to the people she's ament to love ' Zelena' Regina said softly in pain from seeing her sister in pain ' oh shut up I don't was any of your pity' she shoved past her Regina -so much they she nearly fell- and scrambled upstairs where Regina hear her bedroom door slam.

Regina composed herself before waiting a second more and greeting her mother, Regina opened her mouth to say some think but was cut off by Cora's comment of 'I wondered when you'd show up' Regina stood still in the middle of her mother's office 'I'm sorry mother, cheerleading practice took a little longer than normal' Cora sighed 'very well' she said and the room feel into silence again. Regina hesitated for what she was going to say next 'mother…umm' 'spit it out Regina I haven't got all night' Cora interrupted 'well it's just that there is a new girl in my school, she started today. Anyway, I was wondering if you know any think about her, being Mayor, I though you could tell me about her' Cora squinted at Regina focusing on her expressions 'Emma Swan' Regina said under her mother's study 'Yes, I know of her, I made the transfer. Poor girl she was in the orphanage from birth and ended up with the darlings, never had a name change I think they just felt sorry for her. And when they found out of her preferred sexuality' Cora spat the last word with a disgusting look on her face -being the homophobe she is- 'they sent her away as soon as they found out. Now she's half way across the country from them and living in one of those shabby flats across town which they are paying for. Well at least they have the dignity to but a shelter over her head, I never would. Mind you, I don't raise lesbians' she said the last sentence looking Regina in the eye. Cora said the story having no respect for Emma privacy.

 _Why is she looking at me like that? Does she think in gay?! I am most certainly not into women._ Regina though because she would never have the confidence to speak up to her mother. 'oh' was all Regina said now knowing the reason why the blonde was here. Regina kind of felt sorry for Miss Swan now knowing the full story.

'which is why' Cora said taking Regina out of her thoughts 'I do not want you hanging around with her, Regina' her month said with a stern look 'I cannot afford my reputation, I already have one rebellious daughter , I DO NOT want one whom think its fine to experiment, she will not change you. Understood' 'mother' Regina exclaimed 'I am not certainly not gay, or feeling the need to experiment with girls. As you know fully well I am with Daniel' Regina hesitated 'and… I'm happy' she forced.

'Good, we do approve of Daniel so let keep it that way' Cora said 'as if I get a choice anyway' Regina mumbled under her breath 'Regina, dear. Do not mumble it not very Lady like. Now what did u say' Regina straighten her posture 'sorry mother, I was just that I remembered I had homework set today' Regina lied 'very well, go along. You and I both have a reputation to withhold I'm sure.'

'Okay mother. Thank you, mother,' Regina said while existing the room she went upstairs to her own room where she -ever so elegantly- flopped on her bed, she sighed thinking through the information she had just learnt.

 **okay so sorry if there was any disappointment in me deciding to write a G!P. however I hope u liked this chap and I am still open to your ideas** **for the future of this story**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait in update, iv been quit busy with work and college; anyhow I wont bore you will my life though. ...I present the 5th chapter, hope you enjoy and as always all mistakes are on me.**

The weekend went in a blast, Emma had worked all Saturday and had hooked up with Ruby once since the Friday night on the Sunday but nothing more them a heated make out session on Emma's settee. Regina's weekend on the other hand went really slowly, apart from doing her work she had attended several meet and greets with her mother.

Monday morning was a struggle for Emma, getting out of bed was the worse.

Her alarm blasted through her bedroom, a bunch of blond hair lay visible through the duvet Emma'd snuggled into, she groaned hearing her alarm and turned over to covered her head with a pillow. Sighing peacefully when her alarm timed out she relaxed back into her bed.

Regina was up, she had had trouble sleeping that night and was up hour before her alarm sounded. Getting dressed just after her alarm she decided to go with a slightly different look today; pleather knee high skirt – which the rolled up a bit higher for it to stop at her thighs- a red shirt supported by a dark jacket followed by knee high 4 inch boots. _Hot_ she thought to herself. Walking out her door she stopped seeing her sister slumber out of her room, still in her pyjamas. 'Morning' Regina said cheerfully with a smile, Zelena mumbled something on her way to the toilet - sleep still on her mind. Regina rolled her eye at her sister's laziness 'Fancy coming to grannies for breakfast before school?' Regina asked, Zelean's mumbles some more then stuck her head out the door 'fine. But you're paying' Regina smirked liking her sister in this teasing mood. 'you got half an hour' she said walking down the stars to fix herself a morning drink. Before she walked into the kitechen though she looked out the window facing the drive way to see that her mother had gone to work, this had become a morning routine to Regina, she would always checker the mother was not home before totally relaxing and enjoying the morning she was having - despite the lack of sleep.

Once Zelena was finally ready Regina drove them to Granny's, picking up Kathryn on the way. Grannies was quite quiet in the morning, but this is how Regina liked it _nice and peaceful_ she though as they all waited for their breakfast – apart from the convocation that was taking place infront of her between her sister and best friend.

'oh god yes she totally hot' Kathryn said with a nudging of Zelena's arm 'mmm, I agree. AND….. I got told she's totally into girls, apparently her and that Rudy are a thing' Zelena responded, deeply into the gossip session 'ohh yeah, totally gay. But no… her and Ruby are just friends' Kathryn said gesturing quotation marks with her hand at the last word 'but they were totally getting off on the blenchers last Friday, Regina here had to split them up as the team was getting distracted, it as if they'd never seem people kissing before' 'WHAT' Zelena spat out in laughter facing Regina 'you are a total cock block, sis' Regina whom had only started to engage is their convocation at the hear of her name 'excuse me?' Zelena rolled her eyes at her sister lack of interest with gossip 'you stopped that Emma chick from her lucky night' she said with a wink, Regina opened her mouth to speak 'Yeah they were dry humping and everything' Zelena added in 'I didn't exactly stop it, they when back to her place after, I mean have she no manners? Public indecency is an legit offence.' Regina held her head up high as if she was a saint. The two just laughed out loud at her 'because this one always keeps it in the bedroom' Zelena said sarcastically when she'd stopped laughing. Regina scolded her, secretly know that her friend was getting at 'I do actually' Regina said challenging her friend her to open her mouth again.

'ohh yeah. Everyone knows you use to meet the sheriff's son in the stables' Zelena piped up 'OOH Graham' Kathryn said. Regina turned red and look away 'I did no such thing and you'll do you best not to mention that again' the two ignored her though carry the convocation between there selves again 'he was a life one. Shame he left really' Kathryn said 'yeah, bet he was better than Daniel. Ay Regina?' Zelena said with a smirk, Regina looked away, not even going to respond to that comment 'I bet Emma wouldn't be half bad either' Kathryn said 'you're not even gay, how can u say that' Regina said with a look of disgust. Kathryn just have her a shrug. 'Ha ha' Zelena laughed out loud 'don't give off that look, dear sister. We both know what happened at Ruby's last party, when someone got a little tipsy' she continued, singing the last sentence to her sister.

Regia kicked Zelena under the table whilst scolding at her, the escalating tension was when broke when their breakfast was brought to them. 'nothing happened at that party' Regina said in a tone full of authority when the waitress had gone. 'if you say so' Zelena sighed out with a smirk of her face, knowing she'd won the playful quarrel between her sister and herself.

…

Come on we are going to be late else' Regina said opening her car up. Zelena mimicked her sister with a voices of annoyance. Her sister just sighed 'grow up and just remember who's giving you a left' Regina said shooting down her sister childishness. pulling out of the drive at grannies it was Kathryn whom started the easy convocation in the car which kept flowing in till they reached the school. They reached the entrance just a couple of minuets late to their first lesson, they soon all parted ways walking to their different classrooms, it was when Regina bumped into someone, quite literally a head first collision, she fell backward on the floor from the impact and her books fell everywhere. She groaned as she fell down 'what the hell, you absolute imbecile. Watch where you're going' Regina said, eyes still squeezed shut with a hand on her head.

There was a slight pause 'sor-ry princess' Emma said sarcastically. Regina looked up to Emma seeing her standing there with a slight flirtatious smirk on her face, offering out a hand to help her up. 'ugh. Don't call me that!' Regina said getting up, ignoring the hand Emma was offering her 'of course, my Queen. One should never talk to her monarchy with such liberty, especially on one is an simple imbecile' Emma said with a wink, still playing along. Regina crossed her arms and sent her a glare 'you are not funny' she said with a straight face 'and I shouldn't be talking to you, so move out my way'

Emma took a step closer, she was close enough to smell the faint sent of apples coming from the girl. She smirked 'make me' Regina stood on her tip toes, trying to gain the high advantage, Emma raised an eyebrow at this move 'don't tempt me' Regina said in a deep voice 'and why not' Emma replied, as if she was trying porously to make the girl snap 'else you'd regret you ever did' Regina said warningly 'and why would I –' the rest of the sentence was stopped at Regina growing more angry at the smirking blonde and pushing her up to the nearest wall. The breath was taken from Emma as she was surprised by the sudden movements 'stop It' Regina said 'stop what?' Emma asked, Regina opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out 'just stop it…. Else-' there was a pause 'else?' Emma questions with a smirk, she knew she was getting to the brunette 'else' Regina tried finishing the sentence again but failed _what's wrong with you Regina, pull yourself together_ She thought.

'you know, you're pretty feisty…..for your height' Regina didn't respond so Emma continued the teasing 'I'd watch out…doubt your boyfriend would appreciate you up this close and personal with a gay girl, and one whom your trying to convince your straight too, or if it just yourself you trying to convince?' Regina just ignored what the blonde was saying 'you know Miss Swan-' 'emm-' Emma was about to correct her 'shut it' Regina said 'I've been trying to figure you out' she continued 'you're what? 17… You have a place of your own, part time job and good grades? Why was it you got kicked out of your old school? Wasn't your farther the principal? Or does 'she given Emma a look of disgust 'somebody have daddy issues? Because from what I can tell your just an outcast trying to make it to the top of the hierarchy by what?... Flirting with the head cheerleader and sleeping with the whore?'

Emma not being faced by what she was saying and not wanting to show any emotion just smirked at the brunette. She quickly switched their positions, forcing Regina up against the wall by holder her hands on the smaller girl's waist. Regina froze for a couple of seconds from this change of dominance and once again shock of the blondes strength 'I think someone has been thinking about me a little too much. I'm actually impressed that much thought when into your little theory. But tell me Regina' she stepped impossibly closer and lent in to whisper in the brunette's ear 'it is ,at school, the only time you think of me?' she continued 'or does a thought of me come into you pretty little head when your all alone, in that big old house you have' she paused 'when you're all lonely and in your bed; with all of the lights are off and the comfort of your hand down below?' Regina gasped slightly. Suddenly she was feeling very warm -especially where the blondes hands lay, on her waist- Regina swallowed down 'you couldn't be less wrong, Miss Swan' she said when somehow managed to pushing the blonde back, making her fall on the bum at the same time. Emma just let out a breathless laugh as she landed. moving of the wall Regina picked up her stuff but before she turned to walk away she bent down to whisper in the blonds ear ' I prefer the lights on'

she walked away without another word, leaving Emma on the floor not knowing whether to find it humorous or shocking.

 _Two can play at this game_ Regina though was the walked around the corner.

 **tell me that you think? any ideas on what you'd like to happen next? I'm thinking a party scene.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -PART 1**

When Emma finally made it to her first lesson she was 20 minuets late.

'Ahh nice of you to finally join us miss swan. I understand you are new here but I will not have you late to the lesson again, you understand me?' the teacher said from behind her desk 'sorry Mr…' their was a pause as truth be told Emma did not know his name 'Gold' he responded with a stern look ' sorry Mr gold. It'll never happen again, I just got a bit lost ..' ' doing give me excuses girl' he interjected ' not take a seat next to Daniel'

Emma paused, she really had to sit next to Regina's boyfriends after flirting with her in the corridor. He just looked at her with a blank face.' Come on now. Hurry up. You've already taken up enough of my time' Mr Golds voice took Emma out her thoughts as she walked over to her ,now, seat.

Sitting down she started taking she necessaries out of her bag for the lesson, having yet to great Emma, Daniel turned in his seat 'so…. Herd you where gay' Emma was taken bac by this statement 'nice to meet you too' she said after the shock wore off. Scooting closer he whispered in her ear 'can I watch'. Emma could believe what he was saying _is this seriously Regina's type_ she thought 'actually I tend not to label myself, but it I was to, it probably be in she bi category' Emma was slightly uncomfortable in this guy's presence she continued to look at the teacher trying to take note at what he was saying, but in the corner of her eye she could see he was looking her up and down.

Having a sudden show in confidence she finally turned to him haven been under his gaze for a minuet or so. 'Im sorry. Do I have a sign on me saying in a piece of meat?' she asked rhetorically and after a pause continued 'no? well good because you can stop looking at me and put her eyes on someone else' Daniel laughed 'feisty, but I mean if you're open to cocks too…' he let are rest of the sentence fade as he put her hand on Emma thigh and raised an eyebrow looking her straight in the eyes, she froze _the nerve of him_ she thought 'you're right, you are an complete dick' she said, grabbing his hand and throwing it back to him. 'yeah, your too weak for it anyway' he said. 'for that one on your head, yeah, you're right... too big for my liking' she shot back.

Daniel just sat their and took the comment and after about a 10 minuet pause between the two he started to get bored of the lecture again ' so….' He said look around that her other people 'how's that Ruby chick holding out for you, fine piece of ass right? She said trying to start up the convocation again 'mmm' Emma hummed not giving out any information about her sex life 'speaking from experience?' she said 'Ha' Daniel laughed _he has she most annoying laugh ever_ Emma thought 'pretty sure about half the population of men in this room would be speaking from experience with the whore' 'what is your problem with her, I do not like the way that you talk about her' Emma said growing more and more annoyed with this man ' phha speaking up for your territory at swan?..' she not my territory, we're just friends' Emma said stopping him in mid-sentence, he continued non the less 'she'll fuck anybody given the chance, hay, she even spiked my girls drink to get in her pants' 'WHAT' Emma said a bit louder then intended, she way not believing what this guy was saying to her just this interested in what her had to say 'Miss swan?' Mr gold said, Emma realised everyone must have herd her as all eye were on her 'sorry' she muttered to the teacher and he continued teaching.

After a pause, Daniel continues 'yeah, about a couple of parties again she must of put sommet in Re's drink because she can't remember any of it just waking up next morning naked with Ruby. doctors say she was spiked… everyone knows' Emma could believe what she was hearing _why was he telling her this?_ She though. 'I don't believe it' she stated coldly shooting down any farther convictions. Ruby would never do that, she grown too know her -quit well- _she had to ask Rudy about this_

Before she knew it the bell went signalling the end of the lesson, as soon as Emma herd it she was up and ready to get out of this lesson as soon as possible 'Hay, Emma, hold ya horses' she herd Daniel voice bringing her back _dam it_ she curse herself for not being quick enough 'im going to be honesty, I doing like you that much, I mean sure your hot but a bit too manly for my liking' _manly_ Emma though _seriously? '_ anyhow a few of my friends' Daniel continued nodding his head over to his friends we was indicating to. Emma looked over to where he was nodding and saw Killian stood there with a massive grin on his face smiling and waving at her _Eww_ Emma though ' would like me to invite you to a party. Its at Kilian's house and starts at 8. The whole year in invited so it'll be good' Emma, still lingering on the manly statement looked up sensing its her time to speak 'um thanks… I guess. Ill think about it' she said and left without another word, walking straight past killian -whom was still watching her smiling- and to her next lesson.

 _Art_ she though, she really need wants to speak with ruby about this rumour.

….

Walking into the class room she herd Ruby shout her name 'HAY Emma come sit' she said patting the seat next to her , Emma just smiles and walked over to her 'Hey, Rube. Hows your morning been?' 'OH my god it was so boring' haha Emma laughed lightly 'yours?' Ruby asked ' yeah same, boring as hell. I had that Mr gold guy first, he is a total ass, like seriously. And he sat he next to that Daniel guys , who id also an total ass. I mean he did invite me to this party but like as if I'd go anyway…' Ruby cut her off 'wait Kill's party. Emma you have to go, everyone is going. Plus ill come with you and be you plus one. Please it'll to really gooooooooood' 'im not sure Rube, its not really my scene' 'off please I know your scene Emma and hot sweaty people rubbin up against you is definitely you scene' she leads to whisper in her ear ' I should know' she say with an squeeze of her thigh. Emma smirked knowing that Ruby what trying to get at 'I might do, I don't know' after a pause she spoke again.

'actually ruby I wonna know something of you, some think I got told earlier'…' sure, shoot hot shot' Ruby said but Emma hesitated slightly _ahh what the heck_ Emma though 'well I got told about a party and some think happened with you and Regina?' Emma saw Ruby visibly tense after letting out a breath and resting her head on her hand off the table.

'you doing believe it do you? This is why I think Regina is such a bitch. She was totally into it that night ,as much as I way actually, and she wasn't even then drunk. I defiantly did NOT spick her drink. In fact I was probably more drunk when she was. It's just a stupid rumour she made up after she woke the next morning….. She can't stand people thinking she gay, she's all about the reputation. The heartless bitch even started making clams that I took advantage of her. Like seriously? Me taking advantage of her?... I totally prefer blondes' she said tying to lighted the convocation, Emma just smiles at her 'word got out and her mother found out and believe you me, you do not want to be on the receiving end when Cora gets mad, I swear she came from Satan spawn; no one saw Regina after for like a week after she found out. She covered it up though, just like Regina tried. and even when as far as bribing the doctors to forge her a medical note saying she had been spiked. Thankfully the rumour is the only extent because well, they could ruin me. She Major for crying out loud .but anyhow now I hate her…she hate me' Ruby started laughing 'ohh and Daniel hats me because I slept with her before he did, she'd refused him several times ,everyone knows that. But after the rumour she had to set things straight so fully committed to him. I bet you any money that she had no actually feeling for him, just using him for a good reputations and his pogo stick down stars. Which is like tiny…seriously' Emma and Ruby both started laughing at they and it lightened the air a bit 'new it was false anyway' Ruby smiles at Emma knowing she could count on her for a friend.

Hay Ruby' Emma said after they sat in a comfortable silence for a while 'I think im going go to that party… it'll be good to get out the apartment'

Rube squeaked 'O.M.G Em this is going to be so fun. We can get ready at your place and have a few beers… I can't wait to see you in a dress, you're gonna look so hot, I can de you make-up and hair too' Ruby said excitingly to Emma. ' Wait what? Can I just wear jeans and I don't like wearing make-up plus are you saying my hair is not nice like this?' she asked teasingly to ruby 'Aww course it is babe, we just need to jaz u up a bit' she said with a wink 'and jeans are banned…sorry' Emma just smirked at Ruby 'fine. Dress, hair but no make-up' 'deal' Ruby said holding out her hand. Emma hesitantly shook it _what have I gotten myself into_ she though.

 _Definitely doing your make-up too_ Ruby though

 **T** **hanks for all of feed back, love to read what u guys think. I'm glad you think a party scene would be good, I love reading about them so though why write about one? (well try). so yes ill try and add a jealous Regina into the mix but will keep to flirty too, I think its kind cute when they flirt. as to 'jade' whom commented- I wish I could say the same. ). tell me what u think x**


	7. Chapter 7

Friday:

Ruby wolf whistled at Emma as she slowly made you way out of the bath room. Emma blushed slightly under Ruby's gaze 'shut up rube' ' I can see why u spent several hours in there now…payed off' Ruby said with a wink 'I did not spend that long in there, anyways how long do u expect me to take when you insist on me wear this god for saken dress. U know I haven't worn a dress since I was 5' Ruby just rolled her eyes ' stop complaining, your looking too hot to be complaining' after a short pause 'plus… you totally rocking the style' Ruby continued with a smirk. Emma just stood there inspecting herself in the mirror. She turned abruptly after sighing 'your right….i do look kind hot' she said throwing a wink at Ruby. 'watch out, I think I just saw you head growing a bit' Ruby teased

Emma was looking in the mirror; She was wearing a tight -super tight- red dress with stopped mid-thigh, leaving enough to the imagination but not too much. She had her hair down, allowing the curls to flow loosely over her shoulders; and to her disagreement Ruby had persuaded her to put on some make up. This was all supported by black 5-inch high heels. (outfit from Emma first scene on oaut)

'Right, im going to start getting read now… seen as your finally out the bath room' Rudy said with a wink 'ha. Ha. Ha.' Emma laughed sarcastically as ruby walked past her. 'u wonna drink whilst you get ready' Emma offered, already walking to her kitchen 'nahh, gotta save myself for later' Ruby replied, sticking her head out the door and Emma laughed 'aww, don't say I have a light-weight on my hands' 10 minutes later Ruby replied ' no' she said simply. Emma chuckled 'yeah, right' Emma airlessly said beneath her breath. She sat down on her sofa with a beer in her hand and phone in other waiting for ruby to finish getting ready.

After scrolling through her facebook feed twice Emma let out an heavy sigh, Ruby's been getting ready for about an hour now and Emma was on her 3 third can. A door opening took Emma away from her phone 'final-' the rest of the world was put off from ruby opening the door.

She had her hair curled slightly with red streaks in and she wore a black. Low cut latex dress which stopped just under the curve to her bum- leaving not much to the imagination and with black high heels. Ruby giggled 'stop gawking' she said and blushed slightly.

Emma stood up suddenly and began taking long strides over to Ruby. getting to her fast. She suddenly pinned Ruby up against the wall behind her. Leaning in, she got so close she could feel ruby's breath on her lips 'make me' she said. 'easy tiger, down' Ruby said pushing Emma away slightly with a smirk 'I just spend an hour doing this make up' she then continued. Emma laughed and took a step back and turned around 'your lose' she says in a cocky tone. 'come on let's go. Taxis waiting outside'. Ruby quickly grabbed her purse on the way out and Emma locked her door, then they then made their way down to where the taxi Was waiting.

'Thanks' Emma said shutting the door of the taxi, ruby was already 5 paces infront of her -eager to get into the party. _the place is packed_ Emma thought. The places was buzzing, the lights was on is every room, music was blaring . Emma could see the people dancing inside and there was a few people outside smoking and having drinks, looking around outside she saw two people snogging outside the building dry humping, looking closer Emma could just about make out whom it was… _what? Kathryn and killian, when where they a thing. Does that_ _mean Regina is here?_ Emma thought.

Ruby was already out of sight so Emma just carried on walking into the building. As soon as she stepped foot inside she could smell the scent of peoples B,O. walking through -into the kitchen- she could see people stopping in their tracks and staring at her, she felt as if she was the fish in a fish tank as she continues walking to the kitchen and a couple of people was still looking at her -checking her out- just as she was stepping into the kitchen Ruby turned up In her sight again, this time with both hands holding two red cups 'here' Ruby said pushing a cup into her hand.

'come, come on , come dance' Ruby said 'ohh um I think I just going to hang back for a bit' Emma said , feeling too sober to dance. ' spoil sport' Ruby said before walking off into the crowd with out saying another word. Emma laughed breathlessly and continued on her tracks into the kitchen. She leaned on the counter and took a deep breath, Deciding to relax a bit more she gulped down the remainder of the cup Ruby handed her and picked up another one.

'Wow, hold you horses beautiful' a male voice said from behand her and she felt a hand rest on her back. She immediately turned around and throw a death glare to the man 'knew you'd come' he said and Emma squinted at him 'done seam to pleases, I was persuaded by a friends' she said with a straight face. 'ohh' he coughed-an obvious fake cough- 'your friend….. she's kinda busy at the moment' he gestard his head to in the middle on the other room. When Emma glances over she saw Ruby with her tongue down some boys throat 'what do you want Daniel' she said face still cold 'aww nothing, just still waiting for my viewing' she was a bit confused at first until she remembered their last convocation ' never gonna happen' she said was walked off without another word.

She headed to the table of familiar face 'ohh hay… bell right?' Emma said when reached the table ' ohh yes, hi Emma' 'Mind in I join you? My mates kinda off at the moment' Emma asked 'ohh of Corse. Take a seat, Emma these are my friends :Mary-Margret and Baelfire and guys this is Emma, she's in my math class' 'Hi' they both said in unison and Emma just smiled politly and join in in their conversation.

Emma had been on the tale for about half a hour, she had been enjoying herself with these people, the convocations where light and Emma was happily drinking from the red cups. 'HAY! EMMA' she herd her Name being called over the room fun of people -Some of which where all ready totally drunk- tis pulled Emma out of the convocation she was currently in with Neal. She turned around to see an very intoxicated Ruby bouncing toward her, Emma stood up to greet her friends and just in time as Ruby stumbles over and Emma court her 'hay there' Emma said propping Ruby back up onto her feet. Ruby giggled 'told u I'm not a light weight' she said Emma just gave a hum acknowledgment 'what are you doing over her, being soooooooooo boring' Ruby said 'ohh Rube there are my friends… as of this evening. This is Mary-Margret Bealfire and-' she was cut of be ruby ' I know who you are' she said getting up in bell's face completely oblivious to how close she actually was to the girl ' Bell right' Ruby said trying her best too play in cool 'you're in my English.. yeah,yeah, you like to read a lot and you really hot as in like a cute hot especially when you frown a bit then you read… its like your really concentrating, are you into girls because we could totally go-' Ruby was one of those people whom when totally dunk she'd produce word-vomit an lots of it. Emma had to intrude before her friends said something she's regret 'Hay rube' she said Pulling her away from Bells face 'what was it you wanted?' she asks Rube and threw an apologetic look towards Bell 'OHH. OH MY GOT I ALMOST TOTALLY FORGOT' she said rather loudly 'come with me quick we're playing games and you should join, before she could answer she was being dragged away by the drunken ruby, but she had just enough time to grab the rest of her drink and give an wave bye to the people she was just with.

Ruby dragged Emma though the house and out to the back of the garden where was an smaller house type thing 'isn't this place awesome… its soooo big' Ruby shouted back to Emma. She took Emma around the building and there was even more people here then there was in the house, there was an large pool just of the building 'yeah' Emma said a bit lost in the moment _was there even this many people in Storybrook_ Emma thought.

'I GOT EMMA' Ruby shouted once in the building, where was a small circle of people who them looked over to see Emma. There was Kathryn, Killian _guess they stopped playing tonsil tennis outside the fount building_ Emma thought. Daniel and some people Emma knew from her other classes, David, Peter, Will, August, Mulan, Cruella and Tink. 'Take a seat Emma' Killian say 'I've saved you one next to me' she said with a wink and Emma saw that Kathryn-who was sitting next to him- shooting daggers at him 'yeah… thanks but no thanks' she said turning to take a set away from him.

Just as she was about to sit down she saw Regina she had obviously gone to get some drinks as she had two in her hands, she handed one to Daniel. But her and Emma eyes her locked. Emma watches as her eyes travelled up and down her body, when her eye met back at Emma's she could have swan they were darker and she was giving her this look of predatory. Emma brain short circuited she didn't know what do under the brunette gaze over then to check her out as well.

Regina was wearing an full face of make-up which suited her perfectly and her hair straightened so It just about reached the top of her shoulders, she word a mesh black top where it was clear to see a sexy black bra full of breast under which merged into an tight black skirt with stiletto heels.

 _Fuck my life_ Emma thought, her mouth when dry and heart rate sped up. Everyone else in the circle was oblivious to this reaction to each other, everyone other than ruby whom pulled at Emma wrist forcing her to sit down. Once sat Ruby lent in to whisper in Emma ear and by doing to put her hand on the top of Emma thigh. Emma was still looking directly into Regina's stare and sew the brunettes eye flicker down to where Rudy had places her hand 'you might what to stop drooling and undressing each other with your eyes' Ruby said in Emma ear with a slight slur on the words 'humm' Emma hummed in acknowledgement but kept Regina eye, whom was now squinting at Ruby 'you might wonna move your hand if you wonna live, she currently trying to kill you with her eyes' Emma sased back.

Once Regina eye turned to meet Emma again Emma winked but she could practically feel the hatred for Rudy come off her Ruby gasped loudly as if she's had just had an amazing idea and swung her leg over Emma lap straddling her. Emma eyes instantly looking into Ruby's with confusions 'lets make her jealous' Ruby said with so much enthusiast. 'Pahaha' Emma laughed 'she'd probably kill me, then you, them me again. Any currently I'm loving life' she said .

Regina's p.o.v:

'there you are beautiful' Danial say whilst walking up to her and moving his arms around her waist, he lent his chin on her shoulder looking down at what she was doing, she startled slightly 'though id lost you for a minuet' Regina sighed 'I was just getting a drink' she said. Danial started kissing her neck ' your ass looks so good in this' he said against her neck pushing up to her. Regina could feel his limp member against her behind. She rolled her eyes 'no' she said untangling him stepping back to turn around and look at him.

He took a step forward and kissed her again but on the lips this time 'can't wait for tonight. I'm gonna fuck you so good' _ohh how romantic_ Regina thought. He went again to kill her neck 'nah-ah-ah you've got to save yourself then tiger' she said whilst pushing him back 'fine' he breathed out. Regina just turned back around to start getting herself a drink again 'we're playing games out back, just a bit of fun' he said and brushed it off his shoulder. 'humm' she hummed her approval 'just be a sec and ill be out with you' she said 'awesome babe, bring me a drink when u come' he said then smacked her ass and took his leave.

Regina jumped slightly, but when she felt her presence go so relaxes again. _Great_ she thought _drunken, unwanted sex and drinking games_ she down two shots of tequila and started making two more drinks _im going to need more drink._

Making her way through the building she already saw that there was an circle inquinating and is the corner of her eye she saw Ruby dragging an girl -whom face Regina could not see- that was wearing an red dress. Once she made it to the circle she came face to face with Emma, she unconsciously gave one cup to Daniel keeping an eye on Emma though. The glanced down to see what she was wearing, not even bothered that the blonde was watching her check her out because she was already feeling light headed. 'Fuck' she muttered under her breath. Her mouth when instantly dry and she had the feeling the butterflies in her stomach _what the help Regina, you perv, you're not even gay_ she thought to herself pushing the feeling back down. She still kept eye contact with the blonde thought because for some reason she could not look away. That was. until Emma got pules down.

Sitting down as well Regina noticed ruby placing her hand on top of the blondes bear thigh. She instantly and unconsciously shot daggers at Ruby that was until she court the blonde throwing her a fink after a few seconds of talking between the two, the wink made Regina look away and brought a blush to her cheeks. However, her gaze when back when she saw out of the corner of here eye the other brunette straddling Emma. It only lasted a few second however as she saw the blonde tap Ruby's side indicating her to get off.

'Okay guys, so spin the bottle… ay?' Killian said announcing the game whilst frowning a glace to Emma and raising his eyebrow at the word ay. 'rules are simple but for these of you that haven't played all you gotta do is kiss the person who span the bottle if it lands on you. It dosn't matter if it lands on a boy or girl ya still gotta kiss. Questions?' Killian asked 'what if we don't won't to kiss' the girl names Tink said 'tuff' Kilian replied 'that part is not in my who wants to go first?' he asked 'ohh I will mate' peter said then took the bottle and span in in the middle of the circle, it landed on Ruby, still intoxicated, she giggled 'Easy' she said and climbed over the middle to sit on him lap. The two started kissing and ruby was not holding back, she when straight in for an heated kiss pressing her tongue in his mouth.

Emma - having the feeling someone was staring at her- tuned around to see almost pitch black eyes looking directly at her, she smiled lightly _not gay my ass_ Emma though 'careful bugs bunny, I think someone getting excited 'Ruby said to Peter once finished the kiss. He went bright red, she took a set back down in her spot. All of the other guys smirked at her all with hungry eyes, Emma just rolled her eyes and the horny teenaged guys. 'right rube spin' said Kathryn 'sure' ruby said and span the bottle, it landed on Emma. The both let out a breathless laughs and without hesitance lent into each other, once again it was a heated kiss and Ruby -having a bit Dutch courage- was getting lost in the moment and began to put Emma back until she was completely on the floor. Knowing everyone was watching Emma was just about to stop this from escalating any more when an cough in the background made Ruby detach her lips from Emma's -who was still on the floor- looked over seeing Regina there with a face as cold as ice but everyone else with mouths open and shock writ across their faces.

' spin the bottle, miss swan' Regina said coldly .Emma clears her through and sat she could hear Ruby giggle to the left of her and saw steam practically coming from Regina as she gave Ruby a death glare. Emma span she bottle, it landed on Tink. Tink instantly went red and froze up. Sensing the girls uneasiness Emma lens across the middle and slowly made her move on the girl, this time it was a simple kiss of two butterfly kisses. She winked at Tink before making her way back to her seat.

When she sat back down she noticed Regina had gone ' I'm just gonna go and get a drink' Emma said standing up and letting the rest finish their game.

Walking around, not know quite where she was going, she stumbles upon what looked like the kitchen, or though it was quite small. She saw she brunette stood there, with her back to her and it looked like she was downing a drink. She went up and stood beside her ' bit too early for drowned your sorrows, doing you think?' she said to the air but knew Regina was listening. The two kept their heads straight infront of then to the view of the pool and people dancing. ' ha' Regina laughed, her voice was low 'shows how much you know' she said dryly.

Emma just smirked. ' you know you might want to ease up on the death glares on Ruby' Emma side whilst pouring two shots and sliding one across two Regina 'people might start thinking your jealous' Emma joked 'of a whore' she downed she shot and looked at Emma 'in your dreams' She then said and walked away 'your right but only when I'm sleeping' Emma said a bit louder to the figure whom was walking away.

Regina went back to join the circle. However, Emma went hunting on a quiet place she could have a smoke. Walking around the house she wondered into several rooms two of which interrupting something between two people. She finally walked into a room which was dark and quiet _phew_ she thought _now one was in there_ she walked in but kept the light off, she went out the balcony which was leading off from the room and over looked the pool.

After sitting back down Regina was growing tired of this game, she'd watched Ruby kiss Killian and David, Kathryn kiss Cruella and August, Daniel kiss Tink and Mulan and to her displeasure she'd kisses will ad Kathryn. But after that the group had decided to quit the games and just start drinking.

An hour later she had lost everyone. Ruby has gone home with will, she knew that and Kathryn has gonna missing with both Kilian and August -Regina didn't even want to think what they was up too- but she had now idea on where Daniel had gone or the others, she had only left for a second to get drinks.

She didn't care that everyone has left her though because it was fair to say that she was drunk. She made her way out to the pool and started dancing to the music with everyone else. The music was pumping through the vanes and she didn't care on what anybody though, she was enjoying herself. Her feet started to ache and so she started walking over to some people, whom looked some what approachable 'can I have one of those' she slured pointing to the fag in one of the boys hands 'sure princess' one of them said. Her drunken self held her hand out eagar to take one, even though she didn't smoke, she just walked to talk to them 'its Regi-' she was cut off ' I know how you are. And don't worry love' he said with a wink 'you secret it safe with me' he said indicating to the cigarette.

'ohh I don't smoke' she said 'its um … for a friend' _worse excuse ever_ she though ' I um yah I got to go' she said before walking away quickly 'defiantly not approachable Regina' she said to herself out loud as well as laughing. She carries on walking into the house and picks up a bottle of vodka on her way through the kitchen. She was smiling to herself and singing along to the song which was playing 'I came to party on my ow-wo-own' she sang whilst walking up the stars. She was decides to take her heels off and hold them in her had as she was stumbling about the place. Walking down the hall there were doors closed and drunk people passes out on the floor, which she had to climb over.

Being so drunk she knocked on all door and shouted 'anybody home' and laughed to herself at the no reply. Opening one door she turned the light on and stepped in , 'Regina' she herd a squeal from inside her room. She could not see anybody though as she eyes were take the time to adjust to the light ' Kathryn' she said once opening her eyes again. She saw her friend their completely naked in the middle of the room. She glanced over to the bed and saw will and august -also completely naked and fast asleep in bed. Regina burst out laughing and took another swig from the vodka bottle 'that's my girl' she shouted as Kathryn was pushing her outside she rooms, she door was swung shut in her face but she was still laughing she turned around an started walking down the hall again.

Still singing to her self, this time a different song her walked up to a couple who was pressed up against the wall dry humping and snogging, Regina walked straight up to them and lend on the wall facing them over a foot away 'use condoms and stay in school kids' she said as if she did it for a day-job, they both gave her an "what the fuck" look.

After a couple of seconds of them staring at her she began speaking again 'heed my warning. You . want and little –' her words was cut off by her name being called out 'Regina?' Regina moved her head slightly so she could see who was calling her name from the end of the hall. Emma stood these in the final room, still wearing her red dress she was hardly even drunk- well compared to Regina- 'EMMA' Regina shouted with such much enthusiast, Emma was slightly taken back by this. Regina oblivious to Emma confusion rad up to the blond and quite literally jumped onto her. Luckily Emma court her, the bottle Regina was holding In one hand and her shoes in the other hit against Emma back, she hisses slightly at the heel that dug into her but continued to hold the burette.

'I have so much to tell you but shh' she and pressed a finger onto Emma lips. she giggled and wiggled out of Emma grasp, she turned around to lean on my door 'Here' Regina shouted back to the couple in the hall who where back to kissing and dry humping. She reached down her top and into her bra, being careful not to flash anyone from her mesh top, she saw Emma watching in the corner of her eye. 'have a condom' she said and threw the small square packet at them and giggled.

Emma was shocked to see she brunette like this, and though she'd save her from anymore embarrassment by grabbing her and closing the door with her foot. 'im not gonna need it' she shouted to the closed door, still talking to the people outside

Regina yelped though the giggles and Emma just smiles at her whilst taking her out to the balcony and sitting her in a seat, however, she didn't sit for long 'OHH MY GOD, ITS SO PRETTY' she said, rather loudly to Emma as she jumped up to the side overlooking the pool. She hooked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled down at the people.

Wow Emma thought _She's beautiful._ 'HI' Regina shouted down to the people giving them big wave. Emma was sat on the floor when Regina turns around and just stared at her 'so this is where you've being hiding out' Regina said with an over exaggerated stern look and tapping of her bear food on the floor. Emma laughed 'yep, its peaceful… or was' Regina gasps and mocked a broken hear with her hand. She skipped over and straddled the blonde dress with out hesitance 'Miss swan' she pushed Emma's arm ' are you saying im loud' she giggled 'LA LA LA LA LA' Regina shouted even louder. Emma just laughed and covers her mouth with her hand playfully 'shhhhh' Emma said Regina thought against the hand pushing it off the two went into the playfulness of Emma trying to quiet the brunette down -fail miserable at it though- in the end though Emma managed to grab a hold of both the girls wrist.

Giving up Regina changes the subject. She gasps again and her eyebrows raise 'I have one of those' Regina said looking on the floor next to where she straddled Emma. Emma let go of her waists, as soon as she did the brunette jumped up and ran to were she threw her heels, finding the fag them boys gave her next to it on the floor. She pick it put and ran back Emma just before she sat back down on the girls thighs she nicked up her dress in fount on Emma.

Emma rose her eyebrows and looked away not wanting to perv on the brunette in her drunken state but she suddenly began to feel hot _Emma stop being such a horny teen_ she thought to herself. As soon as looked away her felt the brunette sit on her thighs _crap Emma thought_ they both were wearing dresses a the blonde could feel Regina naked thigh on hers Regina looked at Emma with an pure innocent look 'look what my friends gave me' Regina showed Emma the crumpled up day in her hand. Emma frowned at the hand-rolled fat in Regina's hand. 'I don't. Well I have but I don't she brunette rumbles on.

Before Emma could say anytime Regina took the lighter from the side where Emma's fags lay and light her own, Which Was already proper in her mouth. 'soba you is so going to kill me' Emma mattered inter her breath. REGINA inhaled throw the fag and took a deep breath out. She moaned loudly and Emma core shook- Emma mentally kick herself for being attracted to the brunette- 'ohh my god Em-ma. You should totally try this' Regina said but as soon as the brunette exhaled Emma could smell it 'Regina... What friends did u get this off' Emma said with caution ... 'Umm' the brunette thought back ' Ohh.. these people that were sat by the pool' Emma sighed ' aww honey. That's not Tabaco' Regina kept should of it even with this new knowledge. Emma tried grabbing it off her but failed 'I don't care, I'm having fun Emma . Don't be the pooer to my party. Miss Swan' She said and giggled, pushing her head into the crook of Emma's neck 'You called me honey. Hahaha. I'm your honey. i like it' She said the last sentence softly. Emma just rolled he eye at Regina being more interested in her calling her honey. 'here' Regina took another drag from her fag and offered if to Emma. 'have some' Emma shook her head 'no thanks. I don't do weed' Regina gasps 'r u scared' She laughed 'EMMA SWAN IS SCARED OF WEED' she shouted at the top of her lungs into the night sky 'shhhh' Emma said holding the girl tighter 'it's a secret' Emma said playfully 'EMMS SWAN IS SECRETLY SCARD OF Weed ' she shouted again into the sky as if the word secretly would change anything . Emma burst into laugher and Regina laughed with her.

Once the laugher stopped Regina offered Emma again. This time Emma hesitated but took a drag of the day which Regina still held. They both stared at each other for a while, Regina inched forward ever so slightly, so did Emma. After a several seconds if slowly inched forward and served glances down to each other lips there lips where inches apart.

It was Regina who made the last move and connected their lips. Emma though process just cut off and all she could thing about it the brunettes lip on was light and simple but as soon as Regina dropped her fag she started kissing the blond with force, both hands when to the back of Emma head and dragged their way through the blonde locks. Emma hands went to roaming over Regina's back and as soon as she did Regina smiled into the kiss. Regina pulled away suddenly. Emma feel her head all light was she was heavily feeling the effect of the weed _this is why I didn't do it_ she thought to herself. Regina voice took her out of her thoughts 'im not gay…okay' Emma was slightly confused _what this a trick questions?_ 'okayyy?' she answers as if it was an question. Regina giggles and kissed her again with more force this time 'good answer' she said between the kisses.

As soon as Regina tongue entered her mouth she suddenly felt guilty. She pushed the brunette back slightly in order to stop the kiss 'Regina' Emma said but Regine lent back down for another kiss. 'Regina' Emma said for firmly and Regina's stopped at that and looked at the blonde with the though that she had been rejected, Emma knew that look 'no Regina I'm no… you're just drunk, okay? And im not going to take advantage of you' Regina just lent back and let out a throaty laugh which made Emma swallow and her mouth when dry.

Regina lent in once more and placed a single kiss on the blonds lips before moving around to her ear 'I know you want me Em-ma' she said husking into her ear. Emma breath caught in her throat, Regina started kissing down the blondes neck ' Regina' Emma said as if it would make the brunette stop her actions. There it was, that laugh again coming from the brunette. She moved her way back up to the blonde ear, Emma could feel her heavy breath 'I want you to kiss my lips as my thighs hug your ears' Regina said in her most sexy voice.

Emma didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She knew she should stop the brunette but her body was screaming for more. 'fuck' Emma breathed out. Regina went back to kissing the others neck but this time she also palmed Emma breast. It took all of Emma will power but she couldn't let she Burnette do something she would regret 'okay, ah.. no ,umm. Regina S's'stop' she blond managed to say.

The Burnette growled. 'fine' she sat back 'you win' she got up off the blond and stumbles over to the each. Emma was still on the floor trying to recover but she heard the brunette say out loud ' im not gay' Emma wasn't sure if she was saying this to convince herself of Emma. Either way Emma instantly feel sorry for Regina for battling against her feelings

Emma stood up and walk to behind her ' you don't have to be' Emma said reassuringly. It was this moment Regina wasn't sure if she should tell she blonde that she knew the real reason for her being in Storybrook. She decided to go against it.

'I'm sorry Emma' Emma smiles in sympathy 'there's no nee-' Emma words were cut off by Regina 'I don't feel too good' she managed to get out before vomiting over the side. Emma wasn't sure how long they had been up there but there was no one out by the pool anymore. Emma just rubbed Regina's back while she hung over the balcony. ' im just going to call the taxi, okay? We need to take you home' she said genially. Regina mumbles something as Emma walked off, into the room to call the taxi.

Once back, she goes back to rub Regina's back again 'he's gonna be 10 minuets, think you can walk to the front?' Regina stood up at hearing Emma voice 'no, I cant go home Emma. Don't take me home' 'shhh, its okay' Emma said from stopping the brunette from rambling on 'no Emma no its not, u don't understand. Mother doesn't know. Mother can't know else she'll…..she'll' the rest of the sentence was lost. Regina was still sluring from the drink and Emma could just about understand what she was saying 'okay,here, look ill take you to mine, okay?' Regina just nodded her head. 'come on then' Emma said whilst picking up Regina shoes, she opened the door for the brunette and they started walking down the corridor together in silence.

'Emma wait, EMMA. I'm gonna….' Regina ran into the nearest room not bothering to see it if was empty and ran straight to the bin. 'Regina..' Emma said opening the door and turning the lights on, it was that point Regina looked up from the vomit she'd just let out and look in into the room. More importantly the bed.

'DANNY' Regina shouted. he was there having sex with Tnk in the bed, currently doing missionary position with the covers around them. He jumped up 'ohh crap Regina' he said. It was at that point Emma walked in and saw a scared Tink in the bed with the covers around her, a Daniel stood up with an pair of boxers, which he'd obviously just put on, and a Regina who was stood up with the a shocked face on her. She was frozen completely still, she didn't know what to do or how to react 'Well of course…. Come inside and take the mental picture' Daniel said towards Emma 'Excuse me?!' 'well obviously, Regina has prefer the company of another girl at the end of the party, is that how you like em, ay Regina? And drunken mess' he said and Regina just looked to the ground, Emma couldn't believe it 'are you seriously blaming this on her after you're in bed with another chick? ' oh butt out Emma' he said, Emma just walked up to him and pushed him back with all of her straight -maybe she still had a bit of Dutch courage in her- 'you have no right to speak to anyone like that after you've just being caught cheating by you GIRLFIREND' she yelled at him 'piss off you gay slut' he fired back getting back in her face ' ohh wow the gay card. Is that your defence method, the fucking gay card. Dose it seriously get to you that much, why? What's wrong? Think I can please a girl better then u can' there was a pause and the environment was escalating quickly 'Emma stop' Regina's said from behind her in an verbal voice, however she was ignored. 'say that again Swan' Daniel encouraged her 'why ? you said yourself you wanted to watch. Was is for lessons or what?' 'you sun of a –' he was about to go off on one when Emma punched him. In one strike, he was down cold. Tink yelped at the punch. Emma just walked away without another word picking up Regina's shoes and hooking a sobbing Regina's arm around her neck.

Neither of them that any think until they were outside and waiting for the taxi 'you didn't have to do that for me' Regina said and she was string into the nothing infront of them. 'of course, I did' Emma said as their taxi turned up.

 **To be continued**

 **tells me what you think. sorry for the mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry this update took sooo long. its a bit longer then the others so I hope that makes up for it.**

The car journey back was quiet. Everyone was silent listening to the faint noise of the radio. Emma didn't know what to do, should she say something, should she comfort her, or should be let her think about it a moment. _Thank god its only a 10 minute ride_ she thought. Regina was staring out the window watching all she lights pass, she was silently crying and Emma could see she had so many thoughts going through her mind.

Thankfully she didn't vomit in the car, however Emma could see she was still drunk slightly as she was leaning back and forth ever so slightly. Once they had arrived she stood outside patiently waiting for Emma to thank the man and pay him, as soon as Emma turned around she looked into the brunette's eyes, Regina, however avoided the eye contact and looked over in the other direction.

It was getting cold outside and a shiver ran down Regina's back and she drew in a shaky breath. 'sorry I don't have a jumper to offer you as I would. Come on its just up here' Emma said directing her around the building 'is this where you take all your victims' the brunette said a sad smile but was trying to lighten the atmosphere 'only the nice ones' Emma said and threw a wink at her.

'nice… I wouldn't go that far' she mumbled, Emma herd but chose not to say anymore. She stopped and turned to unlock the door 'you're lucky im on ground floor' Emma said. Regina just gave her an monotoned hum 'lucky me'. Emma just smirked at her

'welcome Regina' she said holding the door open 'to me humble abode' she said as Regina walked past her 'it that was you say to every girl you bring home' Regina teased back. 'no' Emma lied and Regina knew. 'lire' Regina said and laughed.

There was a silence. 'here' Emma said whilst walking off. She walked into one of the rooms leaving Regina in the main one 'you must be freezing' she said coming back with a blanket. Regina just smiled at Emma wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, there was still a sadness in Regina's eyes.

'im sorry' Emma said breaking the silence once again. 'don't be' Regina said and looked at her 'I don't feel anything' she admitted 'what?' Emma said confused 'I should be sad and upset, but I don't, I don't feel anything. I mean if anything it would be relief of somewhat' Regina said.

' I think' Emma began but with hesitance 'I think that maybe you've been hiding your feeling too much lately that you've forgot' Regina let out a throaty laugh 'forgotten how to feel. You cant forget that, Swan' there was a pause ' not ever' Regina said more softy 'only certain feeling. Maybe…..maybe not love but when you push it down and keep it down for too long. You'll forget, its still there, Waiting, Fighting, its way back up' Emma said taking a piece of Regina hair and hooking it behind her ear. She looked unto her eye 'you just gotta unleash it' she continues more softly.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes for a second but broke their intimacy by letting out a heavy sight and standing up, leaving Emma on the sofa confused as Regina walked away. Her eyes followed Regina as she made her way to the kitchen. Regina started opening cupboards and draws around her, obviously looking for something ' when I was younger, i used to be quit close to Ruby. she would come around my house after school and on weekends, of course Mother didn't like it, she hated me hanging around with the girl and when rumour started going around she prefers the fairer sex, mother whet mad. She stopped me from seeing her completely, she'd send her away from my house if she ever called, she'd look at my phone weekly in order to see if I was texting her. I'd ask her why but all she said was how poisonous and disgusting it was for a girl to like a girl.

After a while of her saying that to me …I….i…i started to believe it myself, it was… it is disgusting. Anyway, Ruby started to get mad at me for ignoring her. I mean why wouldn't she, I cut her out my life completely. she actually confronted me once in the corridor at school. We fought that day, not physical but I said some things and she said some things, all meaningful and hateful. but after that I started to become more popular, I mean who wouldn't love the Latina girl with the mayor for a mum. I soon realised that the people didn't love me, they just loved the idea on me being their friend' She said

Finally finding was she was looking for at the back of the top cupboard and pulled it out, more alcohol, more importantly whisky, she opened it was took a swig, swilling it round her mouth first before facing Emma.

Emma still sat in the same position on the sofa listening intently to the other girls story so Regina continued.

'As soon as puberty hit all the boys started giving my these eyes, it's like as soon as I went up in bra size I finally got their attention but… I liked it, I love it, I loved the idea of all the boys wanted me and all the girl wanting to be me' she let out a laugh 'big headed of me right'

'but with the popularity came the burden of mother knowing everything thing. I had no one to turn to so I could tell them anything without my mothing or the school finding out. Anyhow slowly by slowly I started to rekindle with Ruby, she was the one who I knew wouldn't tell my mother or sister, I still thought her sexual orientation was wrong but I didn't let it get in the way, she we started to see each other more, of course it was out of anyone sight because I just wanted to be away from any praying eyes and ears. We started meeting in a cabin that we found In the woods, It was a place where we could be friends and I could tell her anything, After a year on being secretly friends she knew everything about me, my life, my home, my secrets.' Regina sighed

'One night we got to talking about her sexuality, and I'd admit it was a bit of a touchy subject but I was curious. That night I'd shared my fist kiss with Ruby, she'd came on to me and we…well, kissed. I freaked out immediately and ran away leaving her along in the dark, I was too scared on what my mother would say, what she would do to me. And thus I cut Ruby off again, after that I immediately started dating this boy, he was called Graham. He was sweet and nice, but I didn't have feeling for him, I tried to and wanted to love him so hard but I just wanted to get ruby and that kiss out of my mind. Any how we were dating and I lost my virginity to him by the age of 14. But It worked, I forgot about Ruby and that stupid kiss. I didn't last long with him though, he moved away and …well I haven't seen him since' she looked over to Emma who was still looked at her listening patiently. She took another swig from the bottle

'it was only a few months later when Daniel come into the equation, he was sweet to me and helped me if I needed it. By 15 we had shared a few kissed but I refused to go any farther with him, i…I didn't want to, we weren't even technical dating or though the whole school though we were and my mother thought we were, she was even slightly proud of me after researching into his family and finding out he's quite wealthy' she said rolling her eyes and starting to make her way back to the sofa 'ready to run yet?' she said to Emma perching on the edge.

Emma was listening in to story, trying get at why Regina was telling her this story 'Never' was Emma's only response.

Silence filled the air again and she saw Regina visibly swallow 'as I grow older I started to understand more about the same sex couples and almost started to acknowledge it, I mean I even watched the first episode of orange is the new black, or though there was still took much lesbian action in there for me personally.' Emma smiles slightly at what Regina just admitted 'A party was coming up and I…i..i still hadn't spoken to Ruby in a year after I fled that night, she respected it though, she kept her distance.

Danial wasn't allowed to the party and encouraged me to stay at home with him instead, I knew he just wanted to get in my pants but I didn't want to so I made some excuse on why I had to go. I can't remember much of that night but I knew one thing for sure, that was that I had slept with Ruby. I couldn't believe it in the morning and I felt sick with myself, I hated myself, I hated my body. I fled the next morning, like I didn't the night in the cabin, Ruby knew, of Crouse she knew what had happen that night. She even tried talking to me about it the next morning tell me it was just a stupid mistake and that we all make mistakes, she texted me her apology several times after that, you never took the time to reply to them though. I tried hiding the feel of self-hatred away, I knew I could never tell my mother, she would skin me alive. Somehow she spotted that I was acting different and demanded to go through my phone again, like she did when we first found out about Ruby being gay. She found that messages and got out of me what happened. She hated me that night, I revolted her' she looking into Emma eyes

'she gave me the scare on top on my lip, and because she hated me I started to hate Ruby more and ever. I didn't go to school for a week after that, I physically couldn't move, I was full with marks and bruises and when I did go back to school I found out that my mother had told everyone that I was drugged. I had no choice in the matter it was either lie to them or I'd probably be six feet under by now. Daniel was furious and demanded that I stopped this mockery of him. So… I slept with him. It all seemed to get better after that, I got used to him touching me and the rumours stopped going around. Mother even got better with me. And well you knew the rest because shortly after you moved her' Regina finished ' so there are you. My life. And you wonder why I hide my feelings'

Emma was about to say something when Regina started talking again 'you've change my life completely. I can't stop thinking about you, about the moments of flirtation we have.' Taking another swig from the bottle she leaned back on the sofa 'now I'm boyfriendless and ill probably be homeless by tomorrow…..' Regina was interrupted my Emma 'you'll never be homeless, I'll make sure of that. Even if it means you staying her with me' Regina smiled slightly ' Emma' she said 'yeah' Emma said softly 'I think...i mean…..you know' Reigns stumbles over her words slightly in hesitance 'I think I might be gay. But I don't want to be, I want to make my mother proud of me again but I think that I …..like girls' Regina broke down into sobs after her pouring herself to Emma.

It was Emma instant reaction to hug the crying girl infront of her. After minuets of soothing her Emmer took the drink of her 'keep going at that pace and you have no liver by tomorrow' she said with a sad smirk trying to lighten the mood and make Regina feel better 'who cares anyway' Regina deadplaned. Emma took her hand and lifted Regina head so they was looking into each other's eyes 'I do' she said softly

As if they were on the balcony Regina leaned in again starting a kiss with her an Emma, this time Emma didn't bother stopping her, not wanting to reject the heart broken girl. The Kiss was soft, made up from simple butterfly kisses and nipping of each other's bottom lip Somehow Regina ended up leaning on top of Emma, legs where tangles and her hand resting on Emma hip. The kiss wasn't going any further but the two was happy with the lazy -still drunken- kiss.

It was Emma who pulled back her head slightly giving enough space to look at Regina but still feel her breath on her lips 'you know' she said taking a strand of Regina hair and hooking it behind her ear 'you pretty good at that' she said with a smile. Regina blushed and chewed of her bottom lip 'never would have guessed ay?' she said back to Emma 'you've…' Regina said and leaned into Emma ear and whispered 'got some improvement to do' she said teasingly and Emma just smirked at the girl knowing she's playing with her. 'is that so, your majesty' Emma said poking Regina side. Regina yelped instantly and moved-slightly crushing Emma in the proses 'someone's ticklish' said sang.

It was as that point they gave each other a knowing look 'Emma, no' Regina warned but stayed still -on top of Emma- ' I swear to god if you do I'll…' 'you'll' Emma cut it and Regina gave her a piercing look 'I'll destroy you if it's the last think I do' she said but Emma continues to smirk 'humm, lets see' Emma said before tickling her girl in her new found tickle spot.

Between laughing and wriggling Regina ending up falling on the floor of the sofa, tugging Emma down too. After finding out Regina was fine Emma continued her tickling 'Emma' Regina screamed through laugher. Smiling Emma said 'what's wrong Regina? I'm not doing anything'. With one quick movement Regina finally manages to gain control and flip the two, straddling Emma waist and holding her hand above her head. gaining her breath back 'I said stop' she said with -now messed up hair.

After feeling Emma relax she let go of her hand and lent back on her heels. Emma looked up to see Regina's breath still heavy and the way she sat on Emma still in her party clothing. Regina watched Emma look as her body before leaning down and covering her blonds eyes, Emma didn't eve flinch when the brunette cover her view, she just frowned and Regina laughed at this 'stop trying to undress me with your eye, Miss Swan' Emma face headed up instantly 'why I like that game' Emma replied -her eyes still covered- ' perhaps but it's an one-sided game as I already knew what I look like naked' Regina said wondering what the blonde beneath her would comment next 'well, you know what they say. Sharing caring' Regina just laughs at that an uncovered her eyes. She leant back down to place a simple kiss chase on Emma lips and moved her ear 'maybe give me a pre-warning of this game next time then and I'll put on some think that leaves less to the imagination'

'is that a promise' Emma replies cheekily

'you're impossible' Regina said and laughed.

The two fell silent band it was Regina's yore which broke it. 'come one' Emma said patting Regina bum slightly in order for her to get up 'let's get some comforty cloths on and watch a movie' Emma suggested and Regina just nodded and got up before following Emma to her room.

'I don't have any clothes, EM-MA' Regina wined from behind the blonde 'after all I was ament to be staying at Daniel's place' she said sitting on Emma bed as the blonde made her was to her wardrobe , Emma looked back after what Regina said and it was as if she could see the wall that was being built holding her Emotions back, in her eyes. 'you can borrow some of mine' Emma said thinking it was best to not go into a convocation and Daniel again tonight.

Regina sighed and fell backward onto the bed to her legs were still hanging off 'so this is where the magic happens' she said stretching her arms across the bed and putting them behind her head, Emma looked back to see Regina partly lying on her bed 'sometimes' she said brushing it of her shoulder 'huh?' Regina said confused as she propped her upper body on her elbows 'showers and wall are also good' she said from rummaging through her cloths.

A mental image popped up in for mind of when her and ruby hit it in the shower once, she quickly pushed that memory down 'ohh' Regina said softly.

'Right Queenie' she said addressing Regina, the brunette just rose an eyebrow 'that's a new one' she said back to the blond 'well you know me… full of trying new things' she said back throwing a wink at Regina. 'I need to change' she held cloths up to Regina 'and or though I would normal just change her infront of you, I doubt I'll be able to get this dress off elegantly' she said and Regina laughed 'so imma hit the bathroom and you can look for something to wear in my wardrobe' she said indicating to her draws with a nod of her head 'hum. Giving me permission to look through your draw's are we?' Regina gave Emma a knowing look

'why? You hoping you stumble onto something' Emma said playing bump 'ohh on doubt i will' Regina said giving a mealy playful smirk off 'well in that case I'll give you a heads up. Left hand night stand' Emma said then make her leave towards the bathroom, leaving a curious Regina in the room alone.

Regina didn't move for a couple of seconds after Emma had left, she heading to the blondes wardrobe, her glance landing on the left hand bed side table once or twice. After finding some clothes -an overly large top and short shorts- she changed into the cloths and there was still no sign of Emma so she started to look around the room at the few photos and ornaments the blonde had.

After waiting a while, curiosity took over and she really wanted to see what was in the night stand draw. Regina slightly hoped that she'd find what most woman keep in their bed side draws but also hoped she wouldn't come across them, she was just too curious to let it slide though. Making her way to the draw she looked around once last time _Emma wound mind right? No. she even told me to look in here_ Regina thought. Opening the draw, she took a final breath and gazing into. Upon looking in here she let out an airy laugh under her breath an picked up the 50 shades of grey book which was the only think in that draw

Crawling onto the bed with it she sat crossed legged in the middle with the book in her hands. Finding where Emma was up to on the book she started to read the page. Regina was instantly lost in the book and didn't head Emma come in.

Emma came in to see the left hand side draw was open and Regina sitting in the middle of her bed reading the book, Emma studies her with a smirk and watched how the brunettes eyebrow would nit together when she was reading and how she chewed she bottom lip, dark locked fell into Regina eyes as Emma watched her hook them back behind her eye.

'don't lose my page' Emma said bringing Regina back to the real world where she then went bright red 'you lied' was all she said to the blonde and watched as Emma walked over to the bed in her new outfit – a jumper and knee length shorts- 'why? Was you expecting to fall on something more personal' she said raising both eye brows and winked 'no' Regina said quickly. Emma smiles and jumped on the bed so she was lead down next to the brunette, looking up at her. 'know who's the one lieing' ' I don't lie' said Regina she then put her attention back to the book.

Emma just smiled hummed at she smaller girl. 'come on' Emma said getting up and kissing Regina on the cheek. Regina unconsciously closed her eyes and lent into the kiss on her cheek 'put my Mr Grey book down and lets go watch a film' folding the page's corner back down to where it was before Regina closed the book 'thought you would of being all for Anastasia' she said with a smirk 'just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate an hot looking man' she said as she watched Regina put the book back in the draw. 'ohh and by the way, you definably have to wear my cloths more often' she said

'you're giving me that look again' Regina simply said. 'just admioring my clothes' Emma said with a slight blush 'humm. Just the clothes?' Regina asked walking up to the blond and pressing her front against the blondes.

'well, umm mayb…..' Emma began but Regina cut her off with another sweet kiss 'you talk too much' Regina said . Emma hooked an arm around the Brunette waist, and pressed the bodies together more 'well you can shut me up like that any time you like' Emma said and Regina giggled and pushed her head into Emma neck.

'come on you….Movie time' she said and ushered Regina out the bedroom. Regina walking infront of her and all Emma could do was admire the brunette's behind. Regina smirked to herself and swayed her hips a bit know the blonde was looking at her.

'I hate you' Emma said catching on to what Regina was doing. Regina just smiles and turned around taking a hold of Emma hands and walking backwards towards the sofa, she looked Emma in the eye as she smiles at the blonde 'humm. But I don't blame you. I do have a good bum' she said whilst stopping and letting the blonde walk up to her as she brought their hands to her back side. She let her hands travel back up to the blondes face kissed her again, this time the kiss was heated and when tongues invaded each other's mouths battling for dominance Emma hands started cupping and squeezing Regina ass as her hand travelled up and down Emma back, Regina let a deep moan out as Emma squeezed she ass lifting her up slightly so she was on her tip toes.

Soon they both pulled away gasping for are. Regina lent her head on Emma's shoulder and as they stood there -in the middle of the room- catching their breaths. Once caught it was Regina who spoke 'I like this. The security of doing what I like in your flat…. Even if it is for a short time'

'It doesn't have to be for a short time' Emma said but Regina nodding into her neck 'It dose…outside these walls im as straight at straight could be…. I have to be' she whispers. Understanding Emma just sighs slightly 'I know' she said sadly and Regina senses it and looked back up into her eyes 'guess I'll just have to stay within these four walls for as long as I can then' Regina said with a wink clearing the sad atmosphere and sealing it with another kiss chase of Emma's lips. This Time Emma pushed forward stealing a couple more kissed from the brunette.

Regina giggles into the kisses 'just don't regret it in the morning' Emma said softly and Regina smiled 'never' she said without hesitation.

oblivious to Emma, Regina's mind was clearing from the drink more and more and was now racing with thoughts about her mother and her view and all the troubles of kissing and spending a night with Emma. A part of her was already regretting what she had done tonight because of what her mother would say, would do, if she ever found out. But part of her was wanting to stay with Emma and share these moments over and over again. Worry was already taking over her face with these thoughts.

Pushing her thoughts down these Regina gave her best fake smile spoke up 'so what movie are we watching?'

 **what do you think? tell me**


End file.
